breaking the pixals
by eletricfox1990
Summary: pixel and Cole are close but when Zane comes on the scene Cole gets a little bit jealous but when pixel accidently spills Coles secret how disaster's will the consequences be im crap at summary's but the storys better (I think)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I decided to scrap its all on the inside and make this instead it's inspired by one of my fav books so I hope you enjoy it …..**

* * *

pixal's pov.

I open my eyes to the sun shining my bedroom window. For a minute I am confused. Where am I? What day is it? Once again One of my over-tired confusions the warn sun reminds me of summer then the boiler starts up with a rattle making me realise its winter

Footsteps shuffle down the hall. Then a quick loud rap of knuckles against the wood then mum pops her head round the door and chimes "Rise and shine"

A familiar song grabs my attention. The strum of an electric guitar followed by an angelic orchestra and the soft voice of Paul Humphrey. There's a tingling sensation in my head – a memory pretty in pink I must have watched that movie with Cole about a thousand times

Cole. Oh god, Cole

I pull my covers away from my weary body and force my legs over my bed. The flood was cold but like I robot, set on auto pilot I have a morning routine. 1 of my 10 therapists says in time it will get better but it's been two weeks and the only thing that's changed is IV rue out of tears. I just can't cry anymore.

I randomly grab some clothes from the wardrobe I don't care if they match anymore and get dressed. Now come the tricky part brushing my hair without looking in the mirror I'm just not ready to face myself yet I just quickly brush the hair to nape of my neck and but it up in its usual style less bun and grab my tooth brush to brush the morning breath out of my mouth

Afterwards I drag myself to the kitchen, where mum has made some toast and pancakes I don't want teat but ik there's no way I'm getting out of this one

"Eat something pix you can't afford to lose any more weight you'll disappear "mum says

I can't remember the last time I ate my therapists tell me if I eat ill have more energy to recover. I pick up a slice of buttered toast to take a bite when I swallow it hits the bottom of my stomach like a rock. I want to vomit

A horn sounds outside the house. The bus is early today. I grab my parka and my bag and practically run for the door

2 mounts earlier

During a movie in social studies, Cole passes a note while Mr Wu is busy prepping a quiz for the class

" _Zane wants to talk you after gym"_

" _About the dance"_

" _I think so and you better go with him because if you don't I will"_

I laugh quietly to myself. That one of the things we have in common; we both have a huge crush on Zane Julian. Still, I think I have more of a shot then Cole dose but I won't tell him that. Nobody knows about cole sexuality so I just reply

" _Im sure you would. At least you get to see him in the shower everyday ;)"_

After class me and Cole walk down to gym and ther I see zane standing there just outside the guys changing room as I walk over I hear cole wisper "show time"

"So Pixal….. I was … wondering... "He tries to maintain his cool posture, but I see through it because of his fidgeting, which I find absolutely adorable. He looks down at his shoes. "Are you… going to the Christmas dance?

I tilt my head to one side and pretend to think about it. "I guess, haven't really thought about it" I lie. It's actually been on my mind since the school announced it two weeks ago. I have secretly been searching for the perfect dress for the perfect night that might never happen.

"I. If…you don't have a date already, would you … want to go with me?"

"Sure, that would be nice".

I see the relief wash over his face. He smiles "okay that's great".

I linger on for a moment, waiting for him to say something else. When he doesn't say anything more, I excuse myself. I wander over to the girls' locker room, so exited I am actually trembling. I can't wait to tell Cole


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi am back from spain and without further ado hers chapter two.**

* * *

 **pixals pov**

Im thinking back. The night of the Christmas dance was the bent night of my life Cole and me were upstairs in my room, adding the finishing touches to my hair. Zane was downstairs waiting for me.

Cole is a great hairstylist. He would even style moms hair ever now and then. Cole was wearing my dad's old work tux even though it was too big; he looked like a perfect gentleman. I donned a light purple silk strapless dress with a dark purple bow round it.

"You look like a princess" Cole says.

"Thanks Cole".

"Can I pretend Zane's my date too"?

"We're all going together".

"I just feel like a third wheel".

"Without my third wheel I couldn't drive".

Yeah it was kind of cheesy, but it was true. I had come to depend on Cole a bit too much, I guess.

We walk downstairs where Zane is waiting. I watch Zane as I descend the stairs; his eyes open wide as he catches his breath. I am exited but super nervous at the same time. The butterflies in my stomach are going wild and I feel kind of light headed but ohhh Zane looks so good in his tux's

We climb into the white limo. Inside the limo there was jay walker, Zane's best friend, and his date Skyler ambers.

When we arrive we find a table off to the side to claim our own. Cole pulls the chair out for me and Zane and jay go off to get drinks.

They return but Zane has only brought drinks for two of us, Cole goes to get his own drink but dose appear to look rather disappointed.

"Wanna dance?" Zane askes as the band start a slow number.

Oh the butterflies! I take his hand and follow him on to the dance floor. He puts his arm around my waist and I put mine round his neck. Slowly we rock side to side, staring into each other's eyes. I can feel my heart beating against his. All I can think is even heaven couldn't be better than this.

I close my eyes and put my fore head on his. The butter flies are gone and all that's left a kind of tingling sensation. Zane is so warm and he smells so good. I just want to lock my arms round him and forget about everything else. But half way through the song Cole taps on Zane's shoulder, asking if he can cut in. Zane hesitantly obliges.

"What are you doing!"?

"I'm dancing with my girl"

"Yea… but every time I get Zane's attention you interrupt!"

"Am I bothering you?"

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? I'm sorry I just wanted to have a good time with my best friend, sorry if I'm ruining your night!"

"I just wanted some alone time with Zane that's all"

"Fine, whatever"

We finish the dance but neither of us enjoys it. Back at the table nya biles is sitting next to Zane and they both look up when we return. Nya smiles at Cole and asks him to dance with her. Cole looks from Zane to me, confused.

"I've been here two hours and nobody's danced with me yet" Nya says tacking Coles hand, as they walk off Cole turns to me and whispers "help me".

* * *

 **E** **f: what did you think?, crap I know anyway**

 **Lloyd: please review**

 **EF: that's my line!**

 **Lloyd: oh no (runs off)**


End file.
